grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 3
Grandvision Song Contest 3, often referred to as GVSC 3, wasthe third edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It was held in Zagreb, . |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" |nex = 4 |pre = 2 }} Location and Venue The following Cities applied for hosting rights: Host City Zagreb (Croatian pronunciation: zǎːɡreb) is the capital and the largest city of the Republic of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. Zagreb lies at an elevation of approximately 122 m (400 ft) above sea level. In the last official census of 2011 the population of the City of Zagreb was 792,875. The wider Zagreb metropolitan area includes the City of Zagreb and the separate Zagreb County bringing the total metropolitan area population up to 1,110,517. It is the only metropolitan area in Croatia with a population of over one million. Zagreb is a city with a rich history dating from the Roman times to the present day. The oldest settlement in the urban area of the city is Andautonia, a Roman settlement in the place of today's Ščitarjevo. The name "Zagreb" is mentioned for the first time in 1094 at the founding of the Zagreb diocese of Kaptol, and Zagreb became a free royal town in 1242, whereas the origin of the name still remains a mystery in spite of several theories. In 1851 Zagreb had its first mayor, Janko Kamauf, and in 1945 it was made the capital of Croatia when the demographic boom and the urban sprawl made the city as it is known today. Zagreb has a special status in the Republic of Croatia's administrative division and is a consolidated city-county (but separated from Zagreb County), and is administratively subdivided into 17 city districts, most of them being at low elevation along the river Sava valley, whereas northern and northeastern city districts, such as Podsljeme and Sesvete districts are situated in the foothills of the Sljeme mountain, making the city's geographical image rather diverse. The city extends over 30 kilometres (19 miles) east-west and around 20 kilometres (12 miles) north-south. The transport connections, concentration of industry, scientific and research institutions and industrial tradition underlie its leading economic position in Croatia. Zagreb is the seat of the central government, administrative bodies and almost all government ministries. Almost all of the largest Croatian companies, media and scientific institutions have their headquarters in the city. Zagreb is the most important transport hub in Croatia where Western Europe, the Mediterranean and Southeast Europe meet, making the Zagreb area the centre of the road, rail and air networks of Croatia. It is a city known for its diverse economy, high quality of living, museums, sporting and entertainment events. Its main branches of economy are high-tech industries and the service sector. Venue Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall (Croatian: Koncertna dvorana Vatroslava Lisinskog) is a large concert hall and convention center in Zagreb, Croatia. It is named after Vatroslav Lisinski, a 19th-century Croatian composer. The building has a big hall with 1841 seats and a small hall with 305 seats. A large lobby doubles as an exhibition area. The decision to build a new multifunctional hall in Zagreb was made in 1957. A team of architects led by Marijan Haberle won the design contest. The construction began in 1961, but flooding and financial difficulties pushed the completion date into the next decade. The hall was finally opened on 29 December 1973. The concert hall has organized a number of concerts by musicians of all genres; it has served as the stage for classical music, opera, ballet and theater performances, as well as many international congresses and conventions. The hall saw 10 million visitors in the first thirty years of operation. In 2007, a total of 450 different shows were put together, recording over 760 thousand visitors. Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall was the venue of the 1990 Eurovision Song Contest, when it saw its first major adaptation. In 1992, the hall's copper roof cover was completely replaced. Further reconstruction and redecoration work was done in 1999 and 2009. Semi Final Allocation Draw Participating Countries The submissions for the third edition opened a few days before the second edition started. 44 countries confirmed for this edition, with Azerbaijan, Czech Republic, Georgia, Latvia, Malta, Monaco, San Marino, Slovakia and Moldova making their debut and France, Israel, Luxembourg and Slovenia deciding to withdraw. Romania decided to come back after a one edition break. Results Semi-Final One , and voted in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 , and voted in this semi-final. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded in the final: Rank of non-qualifiers (60) (56) (54) (54) (54) (53) (53) (44) (44) (43) (41) (31) (30) (29) (27) (23) (17) (2) Other Countries * - The delegation of Kosovo wanted to participate, however Kosovo is not allowed to participate because it is not recognised as an independent country by all GVSC members.